theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Channeling device
A channeling device '''is a dedicated magical instrument through which a wizard or witch channels his or her magical powers to cast spells. The device acts as the catalyst and focal point of its user's magical energies, enabling to direct them in a controlled manner. The use of magic without a wand or another channeling device is impossible, due to the necessity for Red Matter being integral for the use of magic, which comprises the cores of wands. Though magic can be accomplished with any contained Rm, these devices are preferred. They come in a variety of forms, the most common of them forms that allow use as a personal multi-purpose projector of magical energy. Runes, though able to control magic, are not considered channeling devices as they work differently; they do not rely on conscious thought by the wizard and do not contain Rm themselves. History Early History The first successful Human containment of red matter in a wand was in the 11th century. Ancient wizards such as Merlin were said to have wands or perhaps even magical staffs. It is thought that Elf and Dwarf populations may have even had containment beforehand, though no historical evidence confirms this. In the Medieval Ages, the uncommon rulers who practiced magic openly or justified their supernatural powers by divine will often used their scepters as wands. Alchemists did not use wands but preferred to have orbs on their desks that they could draw magical energy from to aid in their experiments. For some Alchemist wizards these orbs could be removed from the desk and installed in the end of a scepter, making them portable. During this time wands were often manufactured for wealthy wizards or made by exceptionally talented wizards. They were also produced in greater numbers by Dwarves, who unlike Humans were mostly magical themselves, but would allow very few Human wizards to purchase them on occasion, due to the Human historical tendency to use magic for warfare to dominate and take over their lands. Human militaries often captured wands from defeated enemies, including and especially non-humans. Elves were also known to use wands, but due to their secrecy about both their culture and history, not much is known. During the persecution of wizards during the Crusades and the late medieval to Renaissance age, some channeling devices were disguised as broomsticks. Industrial Revolution In the Industrial Revolution, wands became more refined, easier to manufacture, and less expensive due to the advent of mass production. Red Matter was more easily contained and manipulated as well, not to mention becoming available to the common person. This brought about a massive increase in the population of wizards who practiced magic, to the extent where secrecy could no longer be maintained, leading to the Revelation of Wizardkind After the formation of the United States Department of Magical Affairs, all channeling devices and stores of Areum in the United States were required to be registered. In the 20th century, wandmaking become more commonplace and regulated. Wand manufacturing and magical research reached peak levels during World War II. The advent of magical-technology warfare resulted in new types of channeling devices being produced as well as accelerated development on Areum containment and refinement, which continued well beyond the war and became part of the arms races of the Cold War. Modern day Wands can be purchased from licensed vendors and magical shops. Due to the nature of Areum, they are both a controlled good and are often extremely expensive. A background check is needed in the United States for acquisition of a wand. Because of this, some people use older wands handed down to them from family members, such as James Hendelsworth. Police forces and militaries equip their wizard members with standard-issue military grade channeling devices. Police wands are common on duty belts of many wizards alongside their standard issue sidearm and other equipment. SWAT wizard personnel use heavy tactical magical staffs in order to assist in combating dangerous threats and breaking into buildings. Registration Channeling devices must be registered within the US and many other countries, require a license to own and operate. In the United States they are given a registration serial number by the US Department of Magical Affairs and kept on a national index of registered wands. The serial number must be visible upon examination of the device and must not be concealed in any way. As a wizard is unable to perform magic without Areum this effectively registers their wizards along with them. If a wand changes hands, such as being given as a gift or inherited object, it must be registered with the new person. There are consequences for those who operate or construct unregistered wands, but they are still heavily encouraged to register. Doing so will only result in a fine and registration fee, but it is preferable to being caught using magic with an unregistered device which has substantially worse punishments. Minors are generally not permitted to use or own channeling devices. Technical Specifications All channeling devices posses central cores of Areum that are kept protected by the outer shell of the device. * These shells can be made of any material. Wood and bone are considered traditional, but modern examples generally are made of metal. In a compromise, many devices that appear to be wooden actually have a metal inner shell concealed, allowing traditional polished and carved wood to make up the appearance of the device. * While only contained Areum is necessary to perform magic, modern channeling devices have suppressors in addition that dampen its magical catalyst properties until the user is ready to wield it. Removing this safety and causing the wand to activate is referred to as 'ignition'. * The larger the channeling device, the more magical energy it can control. The purity of the Areum within its chamber is also critical; wands with higher-grade Areum cores will conduct magical energy far better than ones with impurities. * Modern devices incorporate electronics to monitor and regulate the Red Matter chambers. Prior to computerization and advanced wand manufacturing, wands often would discharge residual magical energy at random intervals while stored, sometimes destructively. The invention of the ignition suppressor and wand docking stations has eliminated this issue in modern times. Channeling devices are not unique to a user; though often customized, they can be used by anyone. Since it is simply Red Matter within a containment shell, anyone who is capable of manipulating magical energies can use any wand without problems. Storage of Red Matter generally requires separate specialized devices. Main types of channeling devices * '''Wands '''tend to be easily handheld and portable, with the smallest red matter cores. They are the most inexpensive of the three but also at the same time the least powerful due to a lower concentration of Rm. Despite this they make up for it in terms of practicality and versatility, being able to be used for anything anywhere. Wands are capable of being gripped in the palm of a single hand and are often easily concealable in a pocket or a holster. * '''Scepters '''are the intermediate step between a wand and a staff. They have a medium capacity red matter core and are capable of projecting moderate levels of power. They are not however easily concealable, though they are still fairly lightweight and portable. They are often regarded as a compromise between a wand and a staff, with the advantages and disadvantages of both. They can be wielded with one hand or both depending on the size and weight of the scepter in question. * '''Staffs are the most powerful and most expensive form of channeling device. Often taller than the wizard who wields it, staffs are blunt and long with massive Rm cores, which grant the user the ability to crate extremely powerful bursts of magic. Despite this staffs are unwieldy due to their large size and take skill to master, and are not very maneuverable. They are not concealable at all; their size in addition to the heavy concentration of Rm and magical energy makes them easily detectable and poorly suited for stealthy use. Use of a magical staff requires both hands. Technology-based channeling devices * Magi-tek equipment generally stores the Red Matter in a concentrated reservoir within the equipment and cycles it through the machinery or circuitry when necessary. These reserves are pressurized and cycle the magical substance in liquid form in a closed loop. In order to prevent leakages or other complications these systems are often paired with intense cooling systems. * 'Rm-infused metals '(extremely limited magical channeling abilities): Some metals, when imbibed with trace amounts of Red Matter, can become semi-magical themselves. Because they contain only trace amounts of the substance, and the impurity of the Rm caused by being mixed with metal, they can only be used to perform very minor instances of magic. They are often used to create Red Matter batteries that can hold a small charge of magical energy. Unusual channeling devices While traditional dedicated channeling devices exists, anything can be a channeling device as long as it safely contains and protects a core of Red Matter while being able to channel mana. Channeling devices can come in a variety of forms that are unorthodox, such as Red Matter contained within the fingers of a gauntlet, the center of a necklace, built into the inside a cybernetic arm, and even in weapons such as swords and guns, creating hybrids. * Examples include a Khopesh confiscated from an eccentric wizard inside an evidence locker at the Phoenix Complex, and Alder Thornwick's sword. * Marie Schmidt-Peters had Red Matter bracelets allowing her to use magic in tending to her plants as a gardener. Category:Magic Category:Magical Items & Artifacts